


ride my thigh

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, also bcs of that scene in weekly idol, enjoy though, grinding on his thigh, hyungwon lowkey wanna ride shownu, lol, no actual penetration happened, please, says why not, smut references, so shownu being nice and stuff, they experimenting in the dorm y'all, thigh riding, ugh he's such a gentleman, uh swearing, where hyungwon holds onto shownu, yall i cant breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon accidentally let it slip to Hyunwoo that he has great thighs, and it’s not Hyunwoo’s fault that he offers Hyungwon a ride.





	ride my thigh

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was written because of a certain tweet by a mutual of mine on twitter :  
> https://twitter.com/meanie4me/status/979318507266428928  
> so i mean, tHANK HER 
> 
> also posted this on my tumblr @nashaloof and talk 2 me on twitter @punctualpizza HMU

 

Hyungwon sat on one end of the couch with his legs curled underneath him, wearing some black shorts and a shirt he stole from Hyunwoo’s or Hoseok’s clean laundry since he hadn’t bothered to do his own.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were left alone at the dorm – of course, their schedules always meeting in the middle. A reason why they went out together all the time. It’s not their fault that they were always left together. And it’s not like they’re complaining either. It’s nice.

Hyungwon was flicking through the channels, trying to find something that they both hadn’t watched yet, but when Hyunwoo walked in the room after grabbing something to snack on, Hyungwon’s eyes followed his legs. He bit the inside of his bottom lip as he watched Hyunwoo’s grey sweatpants hug the muscle of his thighs as they flexed with each step.

He remembered the small act on Weekly Idol that they had pre-recorded earlier that day and it made him shiver slightly. Seeing how Hyunwoo’s thick thighs were perfect in those sweatpants, and how amazing it felt between his when he held onto Hyunwoo’s muscular arms. Amazing, really.

Hyunwoo reached his side, and held out a cold beer for Hyungwon as their eyes met and smiled, Hyungwon warm at the act of kindness, along with the arousal he felt because of Hyunwoo’s thighs. The older man took a sip of his own beer and brushed his hair out of his face. Hyungwon followed suit, taking a gulp from the can as he turned his gaze back to the TV, staying on the first channel he found that seemed decent.

They were both platonic, but that didn’t mean Hyungwon didn’t have a hard time keeping his eyes off of Hyunwoo whenever he wasn’t looking. He’d never admit it, but Hyungwon was pretty sure he’d caught Hyunwoo looking at him once or twice. He enjoyed the attention he got from the leader, no doubt, and spending all their time together definitely amped the spark up a little.

Hyungwon tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the screen, but they kept drifting back to Hyunwoo’s damned thighs, parted just enough for his beer to rest between them. Hyungwon chewed on his lower lips and tried to stifle the sigh that was forcing its way out of his chest. It had been a while since he’d been with someone and his mind was trying to go somewhere he’d avoided the past three years.

“What’s wrong, Won? Are you even watching the TV?” Hyunwoo asked. His eyes hadn’t left the TV and he took another sip as he waited for Hyungwon to answer.

“Nothing. It’s not that funny,” Hyungwon stated, snapping his head towards the TV, hoping he hadn’t noticed his stares.

“Well, it is a melodrama.” Hyunwoo chuckled lowly. Busted.

“It’s not my fault you have nice thighs,” Hyungwon mumbled.

“What?” Hyunwoo was now looking at Hyungwon, his brow knit in confusion but a cocky smile spread across his face.

“You have nice thighs. Making me a feel distracted, sheesh,” Hyungwon said, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his beer.

“That might be the strangest thing you’ve said to me so far,” Hyunwoo laughed, stretching his arm and resting in on the back of the couch behind your head.

Hyungwon fell into a tense silence as the show played on, and the both of them finished their beers in record time. Hyungwon had hoped Hyunwoo had forgotten about the whole ordeal, but his next question confirmed he definitely wouldn’t let him off that easy.

“What is it about them? Is it, a kink or something?” he asked, spreading his legs a bit further and causing his knee to brush against Hyungwon’s before it rested there.

Hyungwon hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a less forward answer, but he had nothing.

“Have you ever humped someone’s thighs?” Hyungwon blatantly asked. If he was going to do it, then he was going to go all out. Shock flashed across Hyunwoo’s face and a blush quickly followed.

“I- nope, maybe never, but that doesn’t answer my question.” He replied.

“It’s the friction that’s amazing. You can ride someone’s thigh, and if you can get the right friction, then it feels so fucking good.” Hyungwon stated, his eyes focused on the TV so they wouldn’t wander.

“And you like that?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice quiet and curious.

“Well, yeah. It’s been a while though. I haven’t had someone as thick as you though, I felt them between my thighs this morning and I’m not complaining.” Hyungwon laughed.

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything after that, but Hyungwon felt his eyes on him just like Hyunwoo felt Hyungwon’s stares earlier, cutting through the tension and begging him to look at him.

“What?” Hyungwon asked, meeting Hyunwoo’s gaze which was much softer and innocent than Hyungwon had expected.

“Do you want to…” he asked, softly patting his left thigh as an invitation.

“Are you serious?” Hyungwon snorted, trying his damnedest to not entertain the idea even though it was tugging at his core.

“I mean, if you want to. I’ve never had someone do that… I can’t lie and say I’m not interested in seeing how it does, and if it would help you out…” he shrugged casually, as if he was offering to help wash dishes instead of letting Hyungwon ride his thigh with explicit reasons.

Hyunwoo’s eyes held Hyungwon’s as he considered the offer. After a minute of awkward silence, he finally made Hyungwon’s decision for him.

“Come here,” Hyunwoo whispered as he tugged on Hyungwon’s knee.

Hyungwon pulled his legs from beneath him and stood, nervously making his way to stand in front of Hyunwoo. He settled back into the couch and spread his legs enough for Hyungwon to slide one of his thighs in between them. The younger boy placed his hands on his broad shoulders to stabilize himself as he lowered himself onto the older man’s left thigh.

He flexed his leg beneath Hyungwon, making him bite his lip and tighten his grip onto Hyunwoo’s broad, broad, broaaaad shoulders, and a sly smirk teased Hyunwoo’s lips. Hyungwon punched his shoulder playfully and tossed him a glare and Hyunwoo threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“Okay, Won. Use me however you want.” Hyunwoo coaxed.

Hyungwon moved his hips and his breath caught sharply in his throat as he accidentally rutted his semi-hard cock and brushed his clenched hole against the muscle of Hyunwoo’s thigh, the friction causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through his core. He repeated the actions, a whispered moan escaping his plump lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Hyungwon found a slow but steady pace, his hands moving to Hyunwoo’s firm, firm chest as he gripped his hyung’s t-shirt.

Hyungwon arched forward, pushing his chest against Hyunwoo’s as he rode his thigh, already feeling his cock hardening and rutting against his growing clothed cock. His breaths were uneven and Hyungwon moaned softly with every thrust he made.

“Can you touch me, please?” Hyungwon whimpered, craving large hands on his body to push him further.

“Where?” Hyunwoo asked silently, as if worried his voice might interrupt Hyungwon.

“I don’t care hyung, anywhere, just, please,” Hyungwon begged, biting his bottom lip at the last word. Hyunwoo wasn’t familiar with this side of Hyungwon, he’s only heard this side of him during early mornings and whenever he had to act cute for his fans.

“Okay, babe, I’ve got you,” Hyunwoo cooed, furrowing his brows at Hyungwon's desperation.

His left hand slipped between Hyungwon’s shirt and rested on his hip to guide his movements, his thumb trailing small and gentle circles on Hyungwon’s hipbone. Hyunwoo cupped the side of Hyungwon’s neck with his right hand, running his thumb along his sharp jawline.

Hyungwon opened his eyes to find Hyunwoo staring right back at him, his bottom lip caught between his large front teeth as he watched Hyungwon’s every move. The fire in his eyes fueled Hyungwon and pushed him further as he picked up his pace a notch, rutting himself harder against Hyunwoo’s thigh. He flexed again and this time Hyungwon didn’t stop himself from letting out a whimpered moan pour past his plump lips.

“Aren’t you beautiful? Riding me like this,” Hyunwoo whispered silently before pulling Hyungwon closer and brushing his lips against Hyungwon’s.

The coil in the younger boy’s stomach tightened as Hyunwoo’s hand slipped off his hip and grabbed his ass instead, pushing him down against his leg as he flexed once again. Hyungwon lurched forward, deepening the kiss while finding the perfect angle to grind himself against Hyunwoo’s thigh. He bounced his leg once, causing Hyungwon to gasp and nearly lose his balance.

Hyunwoo’s chest vibrated with a low chuckle, almost a growl as Hyungwon placed one hand on the other thigh to brace himself and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders. Hyungwon was riding him at an almost violent pace while Hyunwoo left kisses along his neck and whispered encouragements.

Hyungwon moaned his name over and over again, a string of curses as he finally came hard, staining his shorts, silently thanking the heavens he wasn’t wearing any boxers. His body quivered in Hyunwoo’s arms, collapsing against his hyung’s chest.

Hyunwoo rubbed Hyungwon’s back beneath the large shirt, slowly coaxing him back down from his high. Hyungwon had been so lost in the pleasure that he forgot he was using his best friend to find release, but as he relaxed and steadied his breathing, the tense pleasure was immediately replaced with a nervous guilt as he pushed himself back up, away from Hyunwoo.

“I’m sorry. This shouldn’t have happened.” He whispered, moving his leg to stand, but Hyunwoo stopped him, his arms around his slim waist as he pulled Hyungwon back into his arms, their faces only an inch apart.

“Babe,” he whispered, “Hyungwon,” he whispered again softly, before kissing Hyungwon gently. “Don’t you dare say sorry. That was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Best thing I’ve ever done. Just, promise me this won’t be the last time.”

His hands were on Hyungwon’s ribcage as he lifted the skinnier boy up and set him on Hyunwoo’s lap so Hyungwon was straddling his waist. Hyungwon bit his lip as he felt how hard Hyunwoo was beneath him, and realized that Hyunwoo had enjoyed the show as much as he enjoyed the performance. Hyunwoo felt Hyungwon grinding against him slowly and smoothly, and his pupils blew out and a growl built in his chest once he felt Hyungwon’s cock hardening again.

“It’s yours if you want it, babe,” he whispered, pushing his hips up to meet Hyungwon’s.

“What do you want?” Hyungwon asked, the words coming out barely louder than a breath.

“You. All of you.”

 


End file.
